Question: 39 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 34 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $39 + 34$ cars. $39 + 34 = 73$ cars.